Seireitei's Angel
by Reaper527
Summary: Arthur has arrived in the Rukongai with only his name as his memory. He has powers beyond what the Shinigami can comprehend. Join this new hero as he journeys through this new life known as "death." Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, Reaper here. This will be my first fanfic, so it may be a little rusty. I'm gonna be using some of my own ideas to, as you'll see. Creative criticism and some pointers are definitely welcome. Without further delay, enjoy the first chapter of **_**Seireitei's Angel**_**.**

**Also, I don't own anything Bleach.**

**"Talking"**

**_Thinking**_

****"Zanpakuto/Hollow Talking"****

_****Zanpakuto/Hollow Thinking** **_

* * *

At the edge of the Rukongai in the Seireitei, a person was just waking up in a new place, with a new story about to begin.

"Where am I?" "Who am I for that matter?" He asked, sitting up and looking around. A sharp pain suddenly filled his head as he remembered his name. "Arthur…Arthur Richards." He stood up and walked over to a puddle, looking into it, "Is that me?" Looking back at him was a 19 year old with a round chin, silver hair, and hazel eyes. "Not bad, the hair could be a little bit longer, but otherwise, not too shabby." As Arthur was admiring his looks, a lone figure began to approach him from his left.

"What am I wearing?" Wrapped around his body was a very light silver, nearly white, kimono. "It's weird, but dammit if it doesn't feel comfortable." Arthur started to pick at his clothing, still not noticing the figure getting closer and closer.

All of a sudden, a meek, female voice came from the figure, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Ahh!" Arthur screamed as he fell into the puddle. "What the hell are you doing, sneaking up on me like that!?"

"S-sorry." The figure came out of the shadows and revealed a girl in her early twenties. She had spikey gray hair and grey eyes. On her were black robes and a pair of sandals. "Are you okay?" She asked him as she helped him out of the puddle. "Yeah, I'm alright." Arthur looked at the woman and blushed, "Sorry for screaming at you." He told her under his breath, but just loud enough for her to hear.

Hearing this, she blushed slightly and looked away, "That's alright, but who are you and what are you doing here?" Arthur looked at his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was, "I'm Arthur Richards, and as for what I'm doing here, I have absolutely no idea where I am." Turning back around, Arthur looked at the woman before him and studied her. _Tall, shy, she has a look in her eyes though, one that says she'll protect those she cares about. I like her._ "If you don't mind my asking, who are you?" He asked giving her a small smile that showed he was no enemy of hers.

"Isane Kotetsu, Third Seat of the 4th Division of the Gotei 13." The now named Isane told him with a hint of pride in her voice. Arthur looked at her with a blank look. Then, he scratched the back of his head and gave a weak chuckle, "Sorry, but I don't know what any of that is."

Isane got a look of suspicion, "Wait, when did you get here?" Arthur looked back at the spot where he woke up from and told her, "I would to guess about maybe, 10 or 15 minutes ago." Had he been looking back at Isane, he would have noticed her wide eyes. _So he's the one I was sent to get. I don't sense his reiatsu._ Just as she was about to speak, a massive amount of pressure came from nowhere, forcing Arthur to his knees, and even Isane had to crouch under the force. Before them appeared a creature that could only be described as a monster. It's body, purely black with the exception of the large white mask where its face should have been, was that of a lizard's.

"**What have we here?" **Its voice was raspy and high pitched, making Arthur, who hadn't heard a Hollow before, cringe as he heard it. As Isane was about to draw her Zanpakuto, it grabbed her faster than she had expected it to move. Screaming, the creature held its prize up, as if examining her. **"A new soul and a Shinigami, what a lucky day!"** The Hollow began to lick its lips, and as it opened its mouth to eat, "Let her go asshole!" Arthur was now on his feet, sending the Hollow a death glare. **"And what if don't, what are you gonna do about it you weak little-"** Before it could even finish its sentence, a large amount of white reiatsu surged forth from Arthur. "I'll make you!" Arthur ran at the Hollow while it was still shocked and launched a hard punch to the hand that was holding Isane. Yelping, it dropped her, backing away in further shock that a mere soul had done damage to him. Catching the woman, Arthur quickly jumped back and placed her down carefully.

"You okay Isane-chan?" Arthur wasn't looking at her anymore, his steady gaze fixed on the creature before him. She looked at him in pure amazement, "Y-yes, I'm fine, thank you."

"**You little brat, you nearly destroyed my hand with that!" **The Hollow was back to its senses, looking at the soul before it. Arthur had a bored look as he spoke, "Sorry, I'll make sure I finish you quickly so you don't have to cry about it anymore." With that, he charged at it again, but this time, the creature was ready.

It raised its hand, ready to destroy the puny creature before it. Arthur didn't even attempt to slow down, "Nice try!" He jumped into the air, a shining light covering his leg. He kicked the hand, causing it to vaporize. **"Ahhhh!"** The Hollow roared on pure agony, not noticing its approaching doom. Raising both his hands into the air, he slammed down on its head as hard as he could, "Take this!" And with that, the Hollow was engulfed in a white light that caused Isane to shield her eyes.

As the light faded, Isane looked back at the scene with shock. _Amazing, not even here for half an hour, and he can already kill medium class Hollows._ Arthur knelt down next her and gave a tired smile, "You okay?" Blushing, she nodded. Her eyes widened when she saw a large gash on his arms, "You're hurt." He looked at the deep cut and back to her. "Is there a place where I-," He didn't finish his question as he passed out from exhaustion. Isane caught him and began her journey back to her barracks.

She knew what she had to do. First, fix up Arthur. Next, tell her captain what had happened. And finally, report her mission as a success.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter. This took way longer than I thought. My window closed when I** **was half way down and I had to start all over. Anyway. Tell me what you think. Chapters will come out as fast as I can get them out, but school does come first. Stay cool everybody.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, Reaper again. Well, it's gonna be a slow process, but I'm going to do this story if it kills me. Without further delay, Chapter 2 of **_**Seireitei's Angel.**_

**Also, I own nothing except my OC.**

**"Talking"**

**_Thinking**_

****"Zanpakuto/Hollow Talking"****

_****Zanpakuto/Hollow Thinking****_

* * *

Isane was just finishing up her report to her captain, "….and then he passed out from what seemed like exhaustion." Retsu Unohana, a woman that had a motherly feel and black hair with blue eyes, nodded her head as she listened to her Third Seat's recount. Lying nearby in a bed was Arthur; his arms now covered with bandages with blood stains scattered around.

"What did you say you saw when he attacked the hollow?" Unohana asked with curiosity in her eyes. Isane looked at Arthur as she responded, "A blinding white light." _His bandages will need to be changed. _She sighed as she stood up, walking over to a nearby cabinet. As she started to re-apply his wrappings, Retsu got a faraway look, _Not only does he have pure white reiatsu, but he also has this strange ability._

"Isane, I want you to stay here and guard him, I'll also request for another to join you shortly." With that, Unohana left without giving her 3rd Seat a chance to answer. _I must inform the other captains and the Head Captain._

****Time Skip****

Unohana finished giving her report to the captains and waited for their response. "A pure white reiatsu signature you say?" asked the 12th Division Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He looked deep in thought, as did the rest of the captains. Well, all except Kenpachi Zakari.

"And you say he took out this hollow after only being here for half an hour?" The 11th Division Captain had a maniacal smirk on his face as he asked this. "Yes, Captain Zakari, it two hits no less." This caused him to let out a booming laugh, "Oh yeah, now I definitely need to fight this kid." His statement caused all other captains to roll their eyes. "Not while he is under my care. Is that clear?" A sinister feeling fell over Kenpachi as he saw Unohana give him a smile. "Uh yeah, sure." Even the psychotic, battle loving captain knew not to mess with her when she got like this.

"What level would you say his reiatsu is at?" Everyone stopped when they heard the gruff, but firm voice of their Head Captain, Genryusai Yamamoto. Mayuri spoke up as looked a paper in his hands, "At least at the level of a fourth seated officer." "And what's more," came the voice of Unohana, "he seems to be able to control it, at least subconsciously." This caught everyone's attention. "That's quite unusual." The 5th Division Captain, Aizen Soskue, spoke; breaking the ice.

"We will test the boy to see just what he can do." Yamamoto looked at his captains, "Are there any objections?" Just as everyone was about to answer, a large amount of reiatsu flooded the area.

"Seems we won't have to wait." The blunt and dead tone of Byakuya Kuchki, the 6th Division Captain, brought everyone back down to earth.

"That feels like Ikkaku." All eyes went to Zakari as Unohana face palmed. "I knew that was a bad idea."

****Earlier, Back at the 4****th**** Division Barracks****

"Why do I have to do this again?" asked Ikkaku Madarame, the Third Seat of the 11th Division, for the sixth time. "I told you, Captain Unohana wants us to guard Arthur." _Why do all of the 11__th__ Division act like children?_ An exasperated sigh escaped Isane's lips for the third time.

"But it's soooo boring!" Taking it out of its scabbard with a sigh, Ikkaku began to shine his sword. "Just how strong is this kid that they two Third Seats to guard him?" he looked at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, he did defeat a medium class Hollow after being awake for only 30 minutes." Isane got a dreamy look in her eyes and let slip a quiet sigh. Noticing this, Ikkaku let out a small chuckle. "What is it?" she asked with a confused expression. "Nothing, anyway, how exactly did he beat it?" He stopped shining his sword and listened closely, very interested to hear this.

"Ugghhhh, what happened and why do I feel like I got hit by ten brick walls?" Arthur sat up in the bed with a splitting head ache, "And why is it so bright?" He tried to stand up, but Isane was at his side the moment he moved. "Take it easy, you used up a lot of your reiatsu." "My what?" Arthur had a look of utter confusion all over his face.

"Reiatsu, the spiritual energy that flows through all of us." Arthur looked over and noticed the bald man with the sword across the room. "Sorry for all these questions, but who the hell are you?" Ikkaku gave a small smirk, "Ikkaku Madarame, Third Seat of the 11th Division." Isane looked over Arthur and wrote some small details on a clipboard, a feint blush appearing on her cheeks, "I was just about to explain how you saved me." She then proceeded to tell Ikkaku what happened.

He let out a long whistle, "Wow, you must be pretty strong." Arthur blushed a little bit at the praise. All of a sudden, Ikkaku got a glint in his eye, along with an idea. _That could be fun._ "Do you think you could do that again?" Arthur blinked a few times before answering. "I don't know, maybe if I- WHAT THE HELL!?"

Arthur was just able to dodge the sword that slashed at his direction. "Madarame, what are you doing?" Isane watched on with wide eyes. "Having a bit of fun and seeing what he can do." He slashed again at Arthur, who barely made it out the door. "Oh no you don't." Ikkaku appeared in front of him, causing his instincts to take over. Stepping to the side, Arthur dodged the strike and threw a punch, catching the officer off guard.

Connecting with his face, Ikkaku was forced back, Arthur twisting his fist as he struck. "Well, well," wiping his face as he stood back up, "someone can fight back." Arthur prepared himself as Ikkaku charged again, this time more prepared. He surprised Arthur when he started to use his scabbard along with the sword. While he was able to dodge the sword easily enough, Arthur kept getting smacked around with the scabbard. "Is this all you got?"

Arthur was getting pissed. He couldn't land anymore hits on this guy. With a loud smack, he was flung back and hit the ground hard. "That's enough!" Isane was about to run out when she felt that same rush of reiatsu from the night before. "Don't worry, Isane-chan, he'll have to try harder than that."

Standing up, Arthur's body was covered with a layer of shining light, his eyes shining slightly. "Yeah, know we're talking." Ikkaku was smiling like a madman now, the prospect of a good fight exciting him. He ran at Arthur, preparing to strike, but as the blade came down, Arthur caught it in his hands. Pulling him in, Arthur drove his knee into Ikkaku's stomach, making the man gag. Flying back, Ikkaku was about to pick up his sword when he felt a bunch of familiar reiatsu signatures. "Oh shit." Turning around, he faced all of the captains of the Gotei 13.

"Ikkaku, you mind tellin' me why you're on the ground when fighting against the newbie?" Zakari walked forward, looking down at his subordinate. "What can I say; the kids got power and surprised me." The smile never left his face as talked to his captain.

"Well, I think that was a great test; wouldn't you all say?" All present turned around to see the Head Captian giving a small smile.

* * *

**There it is, Chapter 2. This one was a lot of fun to do. Leave a few follows and reviews. Next is what the Captains plan to do with Arthur. Reaper, over and out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. This chapter, Arthur will begin his training as a Shinigami. Also, reviews and follows would be pretty nice. Reaper, out.**

**I own nothing, except my OC.**

**"Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

****"Zanpakuto/Hollow Talking"****

_****Zanpakuto/Hollow Thinking** **_

* * *

Arthur stood quietly as all the Captains kept their eyes on him. He didn't really feel uncomfortable under all their gazes,_ What the hell is he? _Well, almost all of them. Mayuri wouldn't take his eyes off the poor teenager.

"Third Seat Madarame, what do you have to say after your spare with the boy?" Yamamoto stared intently as Ikkaku gave his reply. "He has a lot of strength and a surprising amount of speed. In all honesty, I think it would be a waste of time to send him to the Academy." Looking back at Arthur, he gave a large smirk, "But that doesn't mean I can't kick his ass." He sent a bit of his reiatsu towards Arthur, who just shrugged the weight off his shoulders.

Arthur knew that when faced with this guy's type, you should never show any sign of backing down. "Name the place and time baldy, but make sure those _cracked_ ribs of yours are healed first." He smiled after putting emphasis on "cracked" and giving him a confident look. He was surprised when he heard both Ikkaku and Kenpachi begin to laugh, fully expecting one of them to get angry with him. Unohana and some of the other Captains rolled their eyes as each had the same thought, _Great, another meat head._ Arthur then surprised all of them with his next action. "Heh heh yeah, but seriously, make sure you heal up, any more fights or stuff like that will cause your ribs to either get worse, or even break." He said all this while scratching the back of his head and giving them all a nice smile.

This left the shocked 4th Division Captain with a new thought, _Maybe I spoke to soon._ Isane, who was also there, was just as shocked, and even had a blush on her face when she saw his smile.

"Back to the matter at hand," the stern, but amused, voice of the Head Captain gained everyone's attention, "we will now decide your training assignments." He looked over to a small woman that had short, black hair and light grey eyes; her expression one of complete seriousness. "Soi-fon, you will teach him hand-to-hand combat, as well as helping to control this power of his. It seems to me that it is a lot like your Shunko technique."

"Yes sir." the 2nd Division Captain with a slight look of annoyance in her eyes, her voice was also full of seriousness. Next, Yamamoto turned to look at a man of about average height with long, black hair and the same eyes as that Soi-fon woman. "Captain Kuchiki, you will be charged with teaching him Kido and Bakudo." The 6th Division Captain's face never lost its bored expression, "Forgive me Head Captain, but I refuse. I will not give him special privileges just because he has a higher than normal reiatsu level." Just as Yamamoto was going to yell at the Captain, Arthur responded, "That's cool with me." All eyes went to him, "I'd probably lose my cool, with you after the first 20 minutes." his tone one of reasoning. the Head Captain nodded his head and turned to Unohana, "Then you shall teach him, Captain Unohana." Said Captain nodded, keeping her comforting smile on the whole time, "Of course, I'd be happy to."

This caused Arthur to smile once again, happy that he would be getting such a nice woman as his teacher. Little did he know, he would soon find out how "nice" Retsu Unohana really was. "Captain Kyoraku will teach how to fight with your Zanpakuto, while Captain Ukitake helps you to get said Zanpakuto." Both Captain's nodded and gave the teenager reassuring smiles.

"Uh wait, where am I gonna stay?" Once again, all eyes went to Arthur. "Well, you're definitely welcome at our barracks." Kenpachi told him with a smirk. Unohana cleared her throat loudly, "I think it would be better if stayed at my barracks." What happened next could only be described as a standoff as the tension between the two Captains grew. "I think I'll stay with the 4th Division, but don't worry, if I get some free time, I'll head on over to the 11th for some spares and extra training." Arthur became relieved when he both Captains relax and agree with what he said.

"Okay, so when and whom with do I start my training?" He spoke with such enthusiasm and excitement that some of the Captains chuckled. "You'll begin tomorrow morning with Captain Ukitake to obtain your Zanpakuto." And with that, the meeting was adjourned.

****Time Skip****

"Wow, thanks again for letting me stay." Arthur turned around after looking at his new room and thanked the grey haired woman before him. "I-it was nothing." Isane was again blushing at his smile. "Huh, you okay Isane-chan?" He moved in closer and put his hand on her forehead, "No, you don't have a fever." Isane's blush grew at how close they were, "I-I'm fine, honestly." Arthur looked her in her eyes for moment before responding, "Alright, I'm gonna hit the sack, have a goodnight Isane-chan." Arthur shut the door behind him before he could see the small smile that appeared on Isane's face after calling her "chan" again.

****Next Morning, 13****th**** Division Barracks****

Arthur sat across from Ukitake, cross-legged and quiet. "What am I supposed to be doing again Captain?" One eye popped open as the sick Captain repeated the exercise, "You're reaching in to your soul and finding your Zanpakuto spirit."

"How will I know when I've found it?" Ukitake just chuckled softly, "Trust me, you'll know."

Getting quiet again, Arthur searched for what seemed like half the day. Until, "I think I feel something." He was met with complete silence. "Captain Ukitake?" Arthur opened his eyes and what he saw took his breath away. Before him stood an angel, a literal Angel. He was tall, had short, white hair done in a ponytail. His eye was pure white, a golden eye patch covered the other, and his wings were also white. A beautiful long sword hung at his hip.(Look up Abaddon from Darksiders) "Are you my Zanpakuto spirit?" Arthur was beyond amazed at what he was seeing. **"Yes, my name is…" **Though his lips were moving, Arthur couldn't hear his name. "Sorry , what was that?" The Angel gave a small, but sad smile and shook his head. **"It is not yet time, for now, here."** A blinding light shown down upon Arthur's lap as a sword appeared. **"We will meet again Arthur, I promise you that."**

"Arthur, wake up!" Arthurs' eyes snapped open as he felt someone shaking him. "I'm fine, please stop that." Ukitake out a sigh of relief. "Well, it looks like you found it." Arthur looked down at his Zanpakuto. It looked like a standard katana; long, steel blade and sharp edge. However, there were some differences. The scabbard was white, and the hilt was covered in a white and red cloth. "Not it, he." Ukitake looked at Arthur with a smile, "So you have already communicated, that's fantastic." Arthur smiled back and tried to stand up, but stumbled and felt light headed. "Oh man, not again." And that was all he could say before he passed out.

* * *

**There it is, Chapter 3 done. This has become pretty fun, so I'll try to pump these chapters out as fast as I can. **

**Some of you might be wondering why I put this as rated T. That's because it will get pretty gory in the future chapters.**

**In the next chapter, Arthur continues his training and meets some new/old faces. Please leave a follow or a review and have a great time. **

**Reaper, over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everybody, I'm back. I'm having a lot of fun making this for you guys, so I promise to keep pumping out the chapters as fast as I can. **

**This chapter will continue Arthur's training with the Captains and it will also introduce him to some more of the characters from the canon.**

**Also, you may be wondering, why all the white? That will be explained in either this chapter, or the next.**

**I own nothing except for my OC.**

**"Talking"**

**_Thinking**_

****"Zanpakuto/Hollow Talking"****

_****Zanpakuto/Hollow Thinking****_

* * *

Arthur slowly opened his eyes and winced as the sunlight shined in his eyes. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and looking around to find out where he was. After spotting some familiar items, he realized that he was in his own room. He noticed that there was one thing different. Leaning on the wall next to his bed, was a very beautiful looking sword. Arthur smiled and got out of bed, walking over to the weapon.

He grabbed the sword as the past day's events surfaced in his mind. He drew it from the scabbard and starred at its long, steel blade. As he was going to take a few test swings, he noticed a figure out of the corner of his eyes. There, sleeping in a chair at the far side of the room, was Isane. _How long has she been sitting there?_ Sheathing his sword, Arthur went and stood by her. _She looks pretty cute, wait a second._ Looking down, he noticed that he wearing new clothes, the standard Shinigami robes to be exact. _I know I wasn't wearing these when I was with Captain Ukitake, but that means…_ Arthur faces turned red as he realized what might have happened.

"Isane-chan, time to wake up." Arthur whispered, slowly shook Isane's arm.

"Huh?" Isane's eyes fluttered open, looking at who woke her up. A blush appeared on her face when she saw the smiling face of her patient looking at her. "Come on sleepy head." Arthur took a step back and let her stand up.

"H-how long have you been awake?" Isane looked down and waited for Arthur to answer. "Not that long, about 5 or 10 minutes." He answered, trying to get his sword to stay at his hip. Isane couldn't help but giggle as he got more and more frustrated. "Here, let me help you." Gently taking the sword out of his hands, Isane placed the sword at Arthur's hip, "Now slowly channel your reiatsu around our robes and it will stay."

Closing his eyes, Arthur did as he was told until he felt it catch. Arthur looked up with a grateful smile. "Thank you, that would have taken me forever to figure out." The gratitude caused her blush even further. "So, what do I do now?" She picked he head up to see Arthur waiting for an answer. "W-well, Captain Soi-fon told me to tell you that you are to report to the 2nd Division the moment you were to awaken."

"Alright, I'll see you around, Third Seat." As he was about to walk out, Isane called out, "Actually, it's Lieutenant now." Arthur stopped and turned around, "Really, you got promoted?"

"Yes, my mission was a success, and the position was open. So I-AH!"

She was interrupted as Arthur hugged her and spun them around. "That's fantastic, congratulations!" He looked so happy that Isane couldn't stop herself from giggling. "We need to celebrate." Arthur put her down and looked at her. "Well, some of the other Lieutenants invited for some drinks at the bar, you're welcome to join me." As the last words left her mouth, her face was redder than before. "That sounds great, when should and where do I meet you?" "Come to the entrance to the Rukongai at 8:00." Arthur walked out the door and called over his shoulder, "Meet you then. Later Isane-chan."

She let out a dreamy sigh as she watched him go. _I can't wait till tonight_, was the thought running through both their heads.

****Time Skip 2****nd**** Division****

"Hello?" Arthur had been walking around the area for 15 minutes and had no idea why it was so empty. The wind seemed to shift for a moment behind him, but when he turned around, there was no one there. However he did notice that some dust had been kicked up from a movement and kept his senses sharp.

"**At your 4 o'clock. Duck."**

Though startled at the sudden noise of the voice, Arthur listened and ducked, sending a punch upward as well. His hand hit thin air as his assailant seemed to disappear from, well, thin air.

"Not bad, that punch was pretty slow, but we can work on that." Turning around, Arthur gazed at the 2nd Division Captain with a look of curiosity on his face. "How did you do that?" Her look was one of amusement as she responded, "Nothing you need to worry about right now." Arthur was getting annoyed with her look and that "I'm better than you" vibe he was getting. "What am I gonna be learning today?"

Soi-fon dropped her smug look and gave Arthur a level look. "Today, I'll be teaching you how to better control your power." "Well, what are we waiting for?" Soi-fon gave a tired sigh as she approached him. "Alright then, let's begin."

****Time Skip; A Few Hours Later; 4****th**** Division Barracks****

Arthur let out a sigh of relief as the hot water from the shower landed on his beaten and bruised body. It seemed that Soi-fon's idea of "teaching" was to keep attacking him until he could at least call up his powers at will. Now he just needed to control how much he put out. He checked the clock that was on the bathroom wall, "Guess I gotta get ready."

****Entrance to the Rukongai****

Isane waited patiently for Arthur, standing by the gate in her Shinigami robes.

"Hey." She looked to her right to see Arthur walking towards her, wearing the same robes as she was. "Ready to go?" She gave him a silent nod and began to walk to the bar together.

"So, how was your day?" Arthur asked, deciding to break the ice. "I-it was pretty good, though the paperwork was insane." Arthur looked at her with a shocked expression, "You guys have to do paperwork?" He let out a long whistle when he saw her nod. "Man that sucks. Where are we supposed to be going anyway?" "It's right around this corner." Sure enough, around the corner was bar with a sign in the window that read "RESERVED." They walked inside to see the other Lieutenants talking and drinking without a care in the world. That stopped when they walked in. One with the number 69 tattooed on his face walked up and greeted them with a welcoming smile. "Hey there Isane, glad you could make it." Before he could ask who Arthur was, a woman with blonde hair and a large chest got right in his face. "And who is your cute friend?"

Isane gave a sigh as she answered them both, "Hello Hisagi and thank you for the invite." She turned to the blonde, "And Rangiku, this Arthur Richards. Arthur, Rangiku Matsumoto, the Lieutenant of the 10th Division and Hisagi Shuhei, Lieutenant of the 9th Division. Arthur gave them both "hellos" and sat down next to Isane.

"So, you're the new soul that has all the Captains so excited." Arthur turned to look at a small girl with brown hair that was done up in a bun. "Uh yeah, that's me, though if I may, who are you?" The girl gave a smile with a small amount of smugness in it, "Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant of the 5th Division."

Arthur smiled and exchanged pleasantries. "He had a nice time that night, but one thing was for sure, tomorrow would be a tough day.

* * *

**And there you have it. Chapter 4 is completed. **

**I'll try and upload a new chapter tomorrow. Please leave a like and make some reviews people. **

**The next chapter will be time skip and it will be a milestone. Tune n for the next one.**

**Reaper, over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody, I'm back. I'm sorry that I didn't upload a second chapter last weekend, but as I said before, school takes priority.**

**Thanks to all that have favorite and followed. I'm sorry, but my former e-mail was deleted so I don't have your names right now, but don't worry, you'll get you're shout outs in the next chapter.**

**I own nothing except for my OC.**

**"Talking"**

**_Thinking**_

****"Zanpakuto/Hollow Talking"****

_****Zanpakuto/Hollow Thinking****_

* * *

****At the Bar****

"…And that's it." Arthur had just finished telling the Lieutenants about his training with Soi-fon and was looking down at his drink with his cheeks slightly puffed out in annoyance. "I didn't even get to train with my zanpakuto today." This got him a look of shock from the party, excluding Isane.

"Wait, you have your zanpakuto already?" Arthur turned his head to meet the shocked gaze of Momo. Isane answered her before Arthur could even open his mouth, "Yes, he did it in his first session and was only unconscious for a day." Arthur couldn't help but blush at the praise and pride in her voice; the looks everyone was giving him didn't help either.

He suddenly got a look of curiosity on his face, "Wait, what you mean by "only" one day?" His question was answered by the spikey haired Lieutenant of the 9th Division, "Normally, a Shinigami is unconscious for at least three days from the depletion of their reiatsu."

Not really knowing how to reply, Arthur just put a hand behind his head and gave a sheepish smile.

Rangiku was the one who decide to break the ice, "So? C'mon and show us." This only resulted in Arthur giving her a confused look. "Your zanpakuto." Arthur's face got an "oh" look as he took it off his person and onto the table. Carefully unsheathing it, Arthur placed the blade in front of the curious party and awaited their reactions.

"The hilt looks pretty." Momo couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful designs. "So what did your Zanpakuto Spirit look like?" Arthur turned around to face the red-haired Lieutenant of the 6th Division, Renji Abarai.

All eyes immediately went to Arthur, everyone wanting to hear this. "Well, he was tall, like 7-7.5ft. He had a golden eye patch covering his left eye and really cool looking armor set all over his body. Oh yeah, he also had these really big wings coming from his back."(Again, look up Abaddon from the _Darksiders _game) "So your zanpakuto is basically an angel?" Arthur gave them all a giant grin as sheathed his blade, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Though there is something that I wanted to ask you all, you know, since you Lieutenants and all." Everyone got quiet as they took notice of his serious tone and the look on his face. Isane put her hand on top of his, "Of course, what is it?"

"When I was training with Captain Soi-fon, I could hear my Zanpakuto talking to me and giving me tips as I fought. Has that ever happened to any of you?" They slowly shook their heads and looked downwards. "My Zanpakuto only started to really talk with me and help when I achieved Shikai." All of them voiced their agreements and sent apologetic looks towards their new friend. "Oh well. I'll see if Captain Kyoraku can help tomorrow." Arthur gave a tired sigh and took a sip from his drink.

"What the hell? You all went out drinking and didn't invite me?" All eyes turned to the entrance as a very large (not in a good way) man walked in. He was wearing black Shinigami robes with a purple type cloth around the collar.

Arthur leaned and whispered to Isane, "Who the hell is Bubbles over there?" Isane and the others had to stifle their chuckles as they heard his question. Once calming down, Isane whispered back to him, "That's Omaeda Marechiyo, the Lieutenant for the 2nd Division."

Arthur spit out his drink when he heard this, the liquid going all over Renji. "Hehe, sorry about that." Omaeda was now at their table and drinking some from a sake bottle that he had just grabbed from behind the counter.

"Hey pal, you gotta pay for that." The fat Shinigami stopped his drinking to look at the smaller figure before him. "No I don't. I'm a Lieutenant and no little no name punk is going to tell me what I have to do." Omaeda went and took a swing at the silver-haired teen, only for it to be caught by said boy. "Man, you call that a punch?"

Arthur was holding the sloppily thrown punch in his hand. Even though he played it like it was nothing, his hand was shaking and the pain was definitely there. _He may look like an idiot, but he still is a Lieutenant._

"Why don't we take this outside?" Arthur threw the fist away and calmly walked out the door, Omaeda and the Lieutenants following behind.

Isane drew up next to Arthur, trying to talk him out of it. "Arthur please don't do this, he may be a fat slob, but he is still a Lieutenant." Looking over at her, he gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Isane-chan, he's just a bully. And I hate bullies." Behind his eyes, Isane could see a fire burning. She walked away with a sigh of defeat as both fighters drew their swords.

"You're gonna regret this kid." And with that, the Shinigami charged.

"**Lean right and then feint an attack to his head." **The Angel was once again helping his wielder, aiding him in his battle against a stronger foe.

_Thanks._ Arthur followed the instructions, and after the feint, sending a swing to his chest. Though the he was able to dodge, Omaeda still received a slash across his chest before charging in again in pure rage. _How is this kid able to dodge my attacks? _They continued to dance around each other, neither really landing any blows.

The other Lieutenants were all watching with wide eyes and slacked jaws. "H-he's only had one day of training, but he can already do all this?" Renji was the most surprised. He honestly thought that this new guy was only bragging and wouldn't have anything to show for it. But here he was, standing toe-to-toe with a Lieutenant, the weakest, but still.

A cry of rage and a massive rise in reiatsu brought everyone's attention to Omaeda, "You little shit! I'll show you why they made me Lieutenant." Taking a deep breath, his reiatsu rose as his zanpakuto began to shine, **"Crush, Gegetsuburi!"**

His katana transformed into a giant flail; its ball covered in large spikes. "Take this!"

"Lieutenant!"

The call fell on deaf ears as he performed a Shunpo, appearing before the shocked teen.

For a second, time seemed to stop. Arthur's zanpakuto glowed a bright white, and seemed to move on its own. Everything began to speed up again.

_Clang!_ The glowing sword stopped and even cracked the large ball. Everyone went silent, their minds having trouble comprehending what they were witnessing. "RRRAAGGHH!" Arthur pushed with all his remaining strength, sending the Lieutenant flying down the road and into a wall.

"Arthur!" Isane ran and caught Arthur before he could fall to the ground. "T-told you I c-could take him." And with those words, he fell into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness.

"What was all that about!?" They all turned to see a very shocked, and very angry, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Captain, Arthur was just stopping that idiot Omaeda from stealing again." Rangiku spoke up, trying to defend her new friend. "Be that as it may, he still caused a lot of ruckus, and is to be brought in along, with the fat one." He turned over to Isane and made a following gesture, "Follow me." Without even giving her time to respond, he Shunpo-ed away.

Giving a tired sigh, Isane could do nothing but follow the Captain of the 10th Division.

* * *

**And there we go. Chapter 5 is completed.**

**I hope you guys like this one and keep up with me as I continue. This has become so much fun for me to write and I hope you have just as much fun reading it. **

**I'll keep'em coming. Please follow, favorite, review, or all three. All your insights and criticisms are always welcome (not too bad though, please) so please don't be afraid to write me.**

**Reaper, over and out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody, I'm back. I apologize for not uploading any chapters for the past few weeks, school's been a bit hectic. And not to mention that it was Mardi Gras.**

**But the important thing is that a new chapter is here and you will all be able to enjoy it.**

**So, without delaying it any longer, **_**Seireitei's Angel Chapter 6.**_

**I own nothing except my OC and my ideas.**

**"Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

****"Zanpakuto/Hollow Talking"****

_****Zanpakuto/Hollow Thinking****_

* * *

"Oh man, where's the horse that trampled me?"

Arthur sat up, groggy and very sore. He rubbed his eyes and he looked around the room and took in his surroundings. Recognizing some of the features of the room, Arthur closed his eyes and let out a groan; pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You have got to be joking with me." He stood up and turned to see the stoic faces of the Captains of the Gotei 13, sans Aizen and Tousen.

"Finally awake I see."

Head Captain Yamamoto spoke with an amused, but also annoyed, tone. Arthur was starting to become nervous under the gazes of all the Captains, but he didn't fidget or twitch. No, he did what came naturally to him when he became nervous; be a total smartass.

Arthur looked at all the Captains in turn with an eyebrow raised, "I'm surprised. I didn't think that you, the Captains of the Gotei 13, were the sort of people to watch a child as he sleeps. Well, almost all." He gave a pointed look to Captain Kurotsuchi. Said Captain didn't even look bashful.

His statement caused a few of the Captains to blush when they realized exactly what it was that he was implying. Kenpachi just laughed, "Oh man kid, I forgot how much you can be." Arthur began to chuckle at the praise. They were interrupted when the Head Captain slammed his staff against the floor.

"Enough! Boy, I assume that you know why you are here?"

It took Arthur a moment to remember what had happened. When he did, his features became serious and he nodded his head. "Lieutenant Marechiyo claims that you assaulted him without cause. Please, tell us what you believed occurred."

Arthur then proceeded to explain to the present company how Omaeda had taken some drinks and not paid, and that when he was confronted, attacked Arthur. The Captains shook their heads as he finished recounting the incident. Genryusai nodded his head, "Your explanation coincides with what was told to us by the other Lieutenants that were present." Arthur let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding.

"But," Arthur's head snapped up, "be that as it may, you still disturbed the peace and caused many of the citizens in the Rukongai to become agitated. Therefore, as punishment, your training with Captain Soi-fon will cease."

Now, to some this would seem like a slap on the wrist, but to Arthur, that was as bad as taking a shot to the gut.

Arthur stayed silent and let his head fall; his bangs covering his eyes. "From now on, you will report to Captain Unohana in the mornings for Kido training, and then proceed to Captain Kyoraku in the afternoons for your swordsmanship training. Is this understood child?" Arthur didn't bother to look up, "Yes sir." A few of the Captains looked at the ground when they heard the neutral tone he had answered with. Even Kenpachi's smirk faltered when he heard it. He could plainly see that the kid loved training and learning how to use his powers.

"Is that all sir?"

Genryusai nodded his head and slammed his staff onto the floor, speaking with a booming voice, "That will do, you are all dismissed."

* * *

****At the Bar in the Rukongai****

* * *

"What! How is that fair?!" Arthur winced slightly as Rangiku continued yelling. "That fat ass starts the whole thing, and you're the one who gets punished for it?!" Arthur just sat there and took another sip from his glass while Renji and Hisagi tried to calm Rangiku down.

Finally, Arthur allowed a small smile to appear on his face as he watched them, _I've only known them for a night and half a day, and yet they treat me like I'm family._ "Guys, thank you really, but don't worry." They all stopped to look at him; becoming shocked when they saw the small, but genuine small directed towards them. "I understand why he did it. I may not have started it, but I did pursue it instead of walking away."

Do say that this surprised the Lieutenants would be an understatement. They assumed that Arthur would be angry, or at the least annoyed. Though he was obviously sad about the punishment, he seemed to truly understand why he had been punished and not Omaeda. He didn't know it, but the Lieutenants' respect for the teen went way up.

Isane felt a smile form on her lips at hearing his words.

"Alright, I guess we can help." All eyes went to Hisagi. "It's the least that we can do for you. We'll help you control your powers, but I think I speak for all of us when I say that we're not too good in the hand-to-hand compartment." Understanding what he was getting at, the other Lieutenants nodded and smiled at Arthur. Isane spoke up with a tinge of red appearing on her cheeks, "I could help you with your Kido."

One by one, they all started to offer help in their respective fields to their young friend. Arthur just sat silently and looked at his empty glass; his eyes covered by his bangs. They all stopped and waited to hear his response. Finally, a tear dropped and fell into the glass. Arthur looked up and showed all present what looked to be tears of happiness running down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away and looked back up, "Okay, let's do it."

* * *

****Time Skip – 2 Years****

* * *

The air behind Arthur shivered and screeched as he dodged yet another fireball from the 5th Division Lieutenant's Zanpakuto, Tobiume.

_That was a little too close for comfort_, Arthur thought to himself as he felt the singed hair on the back of his neck. The top piece of his robes had long been burned and slashed to pieces. He called upon his powers and encased his arms in shining light; blocking the spinning scythes that were aimed at his mid-section. Come on Arthur, tell me that isn't all you got." Arthur grit his teeth at the taunt and was forced to evade another, more powerful fireball.

For the past two years, the Lieutenants had been tutoring and training with Arthur whenever he was free from his training with the Captains. His Kido was downright awful, even with the help he got from Isane. He could perform the Shakkaho and the Sokatsui, though just barely. He could also do a few Bakudo, but only the lower numbers. He could now call upon his powers at will and with complete control. He found out that the light could protect his body like that of a suit of armor, and purify a Hollow just like a zanpakuto. His ability to fight with his sword was that of a Lieutenant's and his hand-to-hand combat skills had also grown. He trained in the forest at the edge of the Rukongai most nights; fighting the local Hollows that were lurking there.

He was about to charge in when a shrill and high pitched voice rang through the afternoon air, "ARRTTTYYY!"

Arthur faltered when he heard it. _There's only one person I know that calls me that._ Just as he finished that thought, a pink blur slammed into Arthur's gut; knocking the wind out of him.

Yachiru Kusajishi rocked back and forth as she laughed at the looks of pain flashing across Arthur's face. "Arty-chan, c'mon and stop being silly, I came here to give you a message from the Head Captain." Arthur sat up and waited for her to tell him; Momo and Hisagi appearing behind him to hear as well.

"I forgot." She told them with a smile. This caused them to face fault, "What do you mean you forgot?!" Just as Arthur was about to pursue the matter, Renji appeared behind the Lieutenant of the 11th Division. "Arthur, the Head Captain wants you to report to the Meeting Hall." He turned and faced the other Lieutenants present, "He also wants all the Lieutenants to report there as well." Without responding, the Lieutenants _Shunpo _-ed away with Arthur running close behind them.

* * *

****Meeting Hall****

* * *

Head Captain Yamamoto pounded his staff onto the wooden floor, effectively silencing all those present. "I assume that you are wondering why you were summoned boy?" Arthur turned to the old leader, "Okay, I'll bite. Why did you ask me to come Gramps?"

"You here for an evaluation of sorts." Arthur couldn't stop the look of curiosity from forming on his face. "What kind of evaluation are we talking about?"

"You will be facing off against the Captain of your choosing while the rest of us evaluate your skills and decide if you are ready to join one of the Divisions." Arthur's eyes widened at hearing this. "I get to choose?" The Head Captain merely nodded his head. Arthur turned and looked at each of the Captains in turn; thinking carefully.

_Captain Ukitake would be a good choice. He's been sick, which would give me a small advantage, but…_

He turned and faced the spikey-haired Captain, "Let's go Kenpachi."

Zakarai laughed, "Oh yeah! I've been waiting for this!" And without warning, he charged the teenager; sword drawn and his psychotic smile plastered on his face.

* * *

**There you have it. **

**Again I apologize that these haven't been coming as fast as I had hoped. I'm working on fixing that, so please stick with it.**

**Tune in next time, Reaper over and out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody, I'm here to bring you all another chapter and hopefully, that means more entertainment for all of you reading.**

**I hope to be getting back to the one chapter a week deal for you guys and keep the story going.**

**Thanks to all of you that have favorited the story and followed.**

**I own nothing except my OC and my ideas.**

**"Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

****"Zanpakuto/Hollow Talking"****

_****Zanpakuto/Hollow Thinking"****_

* * *

Arthur had almost no time before the Captain was on top of him. Kenpachi swung down and sent the teen into one of the walls nearby; causing some of it to cave in. Kenpachi put his blade on his shoulder and frowned at the pile of rubble, "Come on kid, I know you can give me more of a fight then this." As he finished that sentence, the rubble began to shift and rise as Arthur stood up; a smile on his face. His body was covered by a very thin line of white light, and seemed to be unharmed. "Trust me, I'm just warming up, and besides," he craned his neck until and audible _crack_ was heard, "I finally got that annoying crick in my neck."

A maniacal smile found its way back onto the Captain's face, "That's what I like to hear." He charged Arthur again, but this time, he was ready. He caught the blade in his hands threw Kenpachi over his shoulder; sending him through the wall.

Both combatants seemed to become completely oblivious to the others that were present in the hall. All the Lieutenants starred wide-eyed at the demonstration of power and speed that their friend just performed. Isane looked over to the Head Captain, "Should we follow them sir?" No sooner had the last word left her mouth had a large screen appeared from what seemed like thin air. "That is not necessary Lieutenant. We had Captain Kurotsuchi create this screen to monitor the battle from here," stated Captain Kuchiki.

* * *

****Back with Arthur and Kenpachi****

* * *

Arthur dodged a swing that was aimed at his neck and drove his fist into Kenpachi's stomach, hard. The Captain was pushed back a few feet from the force of the punch, but was otherwise unaffected. Arthur shook his hand to get some feeling back into his fingers. All around the two opponents were piles of rock and rubble. A few were either brave, or stupid, enough to stay and watch the fight. To say that they were shocked would be an understatement. Here was someone who had been there for a little over two years, standing toe-to-toe with one of the most powerful Shinigami in the Seireitei. Arthur was brought back down to Earth when he heard Kenpachi start to laugh. "Come on and draw your sword kid. You won't be able to do much damage to me without it."

He didn't show it, but Arthur knew he was right. His punches had only forced the smiling Captain back and not much else. However, instead of doing so, he only smirked and replied, "Last I checked, you haven't drawn a drop of blood from me yet." Kenpachi's smirk only grew when he heard this. "Well then, I guess I'll have to step it up, won't I."

Faster than Arthur could follow, Kenpachi appeared before him and slashed him across his chest. A moment passed as Arthur's body registered what had happened. After, blood shot out of his body; causing Arthur to let out a pained filled scream. Kenpachi then batted him aside and into a wall. _He cut through my armor like it wasn't even there. I guess it is time to get serious._ Arthur stood up shakily; the blood stained now falling to the ground in shreds and revealing his well-toned body. A few of the females watching the fight blushed at the sight of it. Looking at Kenpachi, Arthur drew his zanpakuto, "You want me to turn it up? Then let's go."

His reiatsu exploded and forced many watching to their knees. He then shocked everyone when he _Shunpo_-ed in front of the still smirking Captain and proceeded to cut into his left arm. Arthur then tried to strike at Kenpachi's waist, but was surprised to find it blocked by his hand. Arthur then felt a massive amount of reiatsu flood out of Kenpachi. He looked up to see the Captain with a psychotic smile on his face. "Not bad kid, you actually managed to cut me." He then proceeded to release more reiatsu; making Arthur's legs shake. "I'm gonna go all out on you now. Think of it as an award for wounding me. You're strong, but," He ripped off his eye-patch; adding even more reiatsu, "YOU'RE NOT STRONG ENOUGH!" He then punched Arthur in his stomach with unbelievable force; causing Arthur to cough up blood. As Kenpachi went to strike again, Arthur _Shunpo_-ed away and completely erased his presence.

"Not bad kid, but I'll find you."

Arthur sat down with his back against a wall and tried to recompose himself. _Get a hold of yourself. He may be strong, okay a monster, but even a monster can be beaten._

* * *

****In the Meeting Hall****

* * *

Those watching in the halls were in complete awe. They didn't expect Arthur to wound Kenpachi, let alone get him to remove his eye-patch. A few of the Lieutenants had theirs jaws dropped to the floor. Isane averted her eyes whenever she saw Arthur get hurt; which didn't escape the eyes of her Captain, who just smiled kindly, or the gazes of her fellow Lieutenants. A few of the females blushed quite hard when the top half of his robes fell off. By the time Arthur had hidden himself from the crazed Captain, most were definitely impressed.

Isane gasped as Arthur pulled his arm away from his chest. His arm was covered with scarlet as more blood kept coming from the wound. Isane started to whisper to herself, "Please make it out okay. Please make it out okay."

* * *

****Back at the Fight****

* * *

Arthur panted as he tried to stop the bleeding. _Not good. I either need to win this soon or give up if I'm gonna make it out of this in one piece, and I'm sure as hell ain't giving up!_ He heard a crash as Kenpachi destroyed another wall. "Come out and fight me!"

He looked around the corner in time to see some debris about to crash on top of a girl. _Dammit!_ He _Shunpo_-ed towards her and got her out of the way. "Are you okay?" All he got in return was a shocked nod. She was short and had short, black hair with navy blue eyes. "Alright then…" he waited for her to give a response. "O-oh, Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." Arthur nodded and continued, "Rukia, get out of here and warn everyone else to keep a very safe distance from Captain Zakarai and I." She nodded and got up to run.

"There you are!" But not before she was blasted away by Kenpachi's attack. Arthur was able to dodge, but when he tried to stand up, his chest screamed in protest and he was forced to his knees from the pain. "Careful Kenpachi, you're gonna hurt bystanders." Kenpachi gave a shrug and looked over to Rukia as she got back up, shaking and wincing. "It's not my fault they're weak." He sent her through another wall and scoffed at the scream of pain he heard. "Rukia! Kenpachi stop it!" Arthur tried to stand up, but stopped at the pain that went through his body.

Kenpachi's smirk returned to his face, "Or what? You can't even stand up, let alone make me stop." He started to Rukia once again. Arthur closed his eyes and tried with all he had to stand up. _Please, give me the strength._

* * *

****Mindscape****

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Arthur found himself in the beautiful utopia that seemed to be in his mind with the angel standing before him. **"Why are you trying so hard to help one that you do not even know?" **The voice was one filled with wisdom and curiosity. "She isn't involved in this. I can't let her get hurt because of me." A small smile graced the angel's lips, **"Tell me then, would you give your life to protect her and others in her situation?" **Arthur didn't even hesitate with his answer, "Of course."

"**Why?"**

"Because it's what's right."

The angel nodded with a full smile now on his face. **"Then please, allow me to assist you."** He chuckled at the look of confusion on Arthur's face. **"All you need do is speak my name." **Arthur's eyes widened before smirking as he rose from the ground. "Let's go."

* * *

****Reality****

* * *

Reiatsu flooded the area and caused Kenpachi to stagger. He turned to see Arthur standing up; his wound seeming to give him no trouble. "You ready to get serious kid?" Instead of answering, Arthur lifted his zanpakuto with the blade to the sky and shouted with a deafening boom, "Protect the Innocent, Prodyous!" As soon as the last word left his mouth, the whole area was blanketed in white.

* * *

**And there we go. **

**Chapter 7 done.**

**Thank you all for favoriting and following the story. I'm gonna keep the chapters coming each week. **

**Reaper, over and out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm finally back.**

**Yes, I've returned with another chapter and an apology. I haven't been keeping up with my stories like I said I would be. **

**School has been insane the past few weeks and I just couldn't find the time to get the story done. **

**But I'm back and ready to work. I can't promise that I'll be pumping chapters out every week, but I'll do what I can.**

**Thanks to all those for following and favoriting the story and enjoy the next chapter.**

**I own nothing except for my OC.**

**"Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

****"Zanpakuto/Hollow Talking"****

_****Zanpakuto/Hollow Thinking****_

* * *

****Back in the Meeting Hall****

* * *

"_Protect the Innocent, Prodyous!" _

The blinding light caused all those watching to shield their eyes or look away. When it died down, what they saw caused their eyes to widen and their jaws drop in shock and awe.

Arthur's wounds had disappeared and his body was emitting a small amount of light, as well as an aura of calm and peace, but there was also an air of power and authority around him. His feet were bare, as was his upper body. His legs were covered by a robe-like bottom, with intricate designs and a gold lining going down the length of the legs. His zanpakuto was still in the shape of a katana, but the blade was now made of a white energy. But the most noticeable thing about his change was what was coming out of his back.

Two wings had appeared from his back, the tips reaching down to just above his ankles. They were each about the size of his body and were a grayish-silver color. When he opened his eyes, there was a collective gasp among those watching. They were the same, but different. He had a look of both complete determination and tranquility and there also seemed to be a ring of white surrounding his pupils. He gave a wolfish smile to Kenpachi and caused some of the females blush. "Wow, he's hot." No one paid much heed to what Rangiku said, except for one.

Isane nodded slightly, but frowned as she felt a sense of jealousy grow inside her.

* * *

****Back with Arthur and Kenpachi****

* * *

Kenpachi stared at Arthur for a moment and then let out a booming laugh. "Good, good. Now we can make this interesting." Arthur responded with a confident smirk and readied his weapon; a stream of light following the blade as it moved. Kenpachi did the same and chuckled menacingly, "Make this fun kid."

Just as they were going to charge at one another, the Head Captain and Captain Unohana appeared between the two combatants. "That will be sufficient Captain Zakarai. Captain Unohana, please see to the Kuchiki." Unohana nodded and picked up the unconscious girl before taking her to the 4th Division. "Now then, let us return to the others." And with that, they _Shunpo_-ed back to the hall.

* * *

****Back in the Meeting Hall****

* * *

All chatter came to a halt when the three appeared before them. Yamamoto and Kenpachi returned to their respective places before speaking; "Now then, we shall start with the Lieutenants. What are your thoughts?"

It was basically a unanimous decision. They all agreed that he was powerful and resourceful enough. The only one who was against it was Marechiyo, but he decided to stay quiet at all the looks he was receiving. Next were the Captains and their decisions. Yet again, it was a majority that believed he was ready to join. Those that thought otherwise were Aizen, Tousen, Ichimaru, and Byakuya. Aizen was the one who spoke first. "I can see that the boy is certainly powerful and I feel that he would be a great addition, but he does not have the experience necessary." Those that were against it agreed with a nod of their heads. All eyes went to the Head Captain to see what he had to say on the matter. He opened both his eyes and looked over the person standing before him, ending when their eyes met.

Arthur, whose form had long returned to normal, stared back into the elder's. "I believe that though he may lack the experience, he has the power, courage, resourcefulness, and conviction that many who have already joined lack. Welcome to our ranks, Arthur Richards. You will report to the 11th Division Barracks tomorrow morning."

* * *

Arthur walked down the dark street and stopped at the same bar that he and his friends had first met two years ago. He had been told by Captain Ukitake to meet there at 10:30, but didn't say why; only that was important. As he walked up to the door, he saw a sign that read, _"Closed for Private Function"_. He raised an eyebrow and opened the door to find the whole place in pitch black. He took a step inside and was momentarily blinded by the sudden amount of light. Once his vision cleared, his eyes widened.

"**CONGRATULATIONS!"**

There was confetti falling to the ground and a big banner with the word _"CONGRATULATIONS!"_ spelled out in big, colorful letters. There was also a cake on the center table with cups and party hats surrounding it. Behind the table were all of Arthur's friends and teachers. There was Kyoraku with his arm around the shoulders of his Lieutenant, Nano, and Jushiro Ukitake. Rangiku had Toshiro's head in her hand and was giving a peace sign with the other. Renji, Momo, and Hisagi were all standing on top of the bar counter with poppers in their hands as they fired off more confetti. Isane stood next to Retsu; both with big smiles directed towards him. Ichiru stood on Kenpachi's shoulder; hopping up and down with excitement. Said Captain had his trademark grin on his face. Even Soi-fon was there; a small smile on her face as she lifted her cup in Arthur's direction.

Arthur just stood there and blinked a few times before a large smile covered his face. He walked in and started to greet and thank all those that were present for throwing him the party. When he got to Isane, he was surprised when she stepped closer and kissed his cheek. He saw her smile and blushed; stuttering and scratching the back of his head.

It was a fun night. Everybody was drinking, except for Arthur and Jushiro. Even Unohana was having a few drinks. When it was time to cut the cake, a small argument began about who would get to be the one to cut it. When it got to a point that it seemed swords would be drawn, a loud belch was heard from behind everybody. They all turned around to see Arthur patting his stomach; the cake gone and only a few crumbs left in its place. "Man that was great! Who made it?" He then felt a decent amount of killing intent being directed towards him.

He turned his head slowly to see the terrifyingly sweet smile of Unohana. "I did. It was supposed to be for everyone, but I'm glad you liked it." Arthur began to sweat bullets and gave everyone a weak smile, "Ha ha, sorry everybody." They all responded with chuckles and asserting him that it was fine.

The rest of the night was a blur of both party and drinking games. Kyoraku won most of the drinking games and even talked Unohana into joining in a game. It was around 2 o'clock in the morning when everybody started to leave.

Unohana had left about an hour earlier than everyone else, so Arthur decided to walk Isane back to her barracks. She accepted with a slurred "yes" and together they walked out of the bar. Not a block later, Isane tripped on herself for the fourth time. Arthur caught her and sighed, "Okay, you're drunk. Come here." He put her arm around his shoulder and kept her steady while they walked. They went the next few minutes in silence before they both tripped up on a rock. They tumbled for a while before coming to a stop. To say that they were in an "interesting" position would be an understatement. Isane was laying on top of Arthur, her chest pressing against his and leaving a generous amount of cleavage to bee seen. one of her legs was pressing down lightly on Arthur's crotch; causing a small groan to escape his lips. Arthur's position was no better. One of his hands was holding her close; pushing on her back towards himself. His other hand was on her rear; holding a bit too hard, earning him a moan of her own.

Arthur froze after hearing her; turning away with his face now a bright red. "A-are you alright?" He asked her; his voice shaking slightly. All he got was a round of drunken giggles in response. Confused, Arthur turned back to find his eyes staring right back into Isane's. "That's one of the reasons I like you so much. You're always making sure that someone else is okay before you worry about yourself." Arthur felt his face grow hotter after that statement. "You're kind, smart, handsome, and caring." Her face was now inches from his own. "That's why...I think I love you." And with those words, she kissed him. Her lips met his and Arthur, in his shock, had his mouth open, leaving Isane's tongue to explore Arthur's mouth freely. Arthur just sat there for few moments, his eyes wide with shock. Realizing what was happening, his body took over. His eyes closed and began to kiss her back, his tongue now rolling together with hers. The hand on her back pulled her tighter, pressing her body firmly against his. Isane moaned into Arthur's mouth, her body grindning into his as the kiss grew more heated. After what seemed like hours, Isane pulled her head back and stared into Arthur's eyes. Both were panting hard, out of breath and excited.

Arthur grinned as he broke the silence; "So, you want to go and get something to eat? Say tomorrow night?" Isane couldn't help but chuckle at the casual tone that Arthur was using. She kissed him again, this time gently; "I would love to." Arthur responded with a large grin.

Standing up, Isane offered Arthur her hand, who took it and stood up next to her. They began to walk back, Isane still stumbling about. After a few more minutes, Arthur swept her up and began to walk; carrying her bridal-style. Isane gave a small shriek before giggling and then proceeding to nuzzle her face into his chest; letting out what sounded like a satisfied sigh. Arthur smiled before asking what was on both of their minds, "So, uh, does this make us...you know." Isane just pulled his head down to meet hers; kissing him softly. "Does that answer your question?"

Arthur simply grinned and continued to walk in silence. A few minutes later, he heard a small sound come from the woman in his arms. Looking down, he saw Isane snoring softly into his chest. Arthur kissed her forehead before walking back to the Seireitei, although a bit slower.

* * *

**And there we go. Chapter 8 is finally completed. **

**I want to once again apologize for taking so long in getting this out to you all. School and life at home has been pretty hectic. **

**I'm gonna try to get more of these out as often as time will permit me. Until then.**

**Reaper, over and out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well hello there, and welcome to the next chapter of **_**Seireitei's Angel.**_

**I am so sorry that it's taken me this long to get the next chapter out. I recently got a job and that has been taking up a lot of my time. But I promise that more will be coming out and soon.**

**Another thing, I know that the last few chapters have been nothing but combat, and I'm sorry to say that if you don't like that, you won't be the biggest fan of this chapter either. **

**I promise though, after this chapter, there will be less action and more trekking forward in the story and bit more romance.**

**So without further delay, let us went.**

**I own nothing except for my OC.**

**"Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

****"Zanpakuto/Hollow Talking"****

_****Zanpakuto/Hollow Thinking****_

* * *

Arthur woke up to the annoying rays of sunlight shining in his eyes. Grumbling, he turned over and sat up; stretching his arms and hopping out of his bed. As last night's events re-emerged in his memory, a large grin grew on Arthur's face. It grew bigger when the memory of his plans for that night resurfaced. He started to get dressed and stopped when a thought had hit him, where was he going to take Isane out to eat? _I haven't really been to any other place then the bar. I'll just ask the Perv if he knows anywhere nice to go. _Nodding to himself, he went through the rest of his agenda. He then remembered where he had to be. _OH SHIT! _Arthur then quickly threw on the rest of his clothes and rushed towards the 11th Division's Barracks.

* * *

****11****th**** Division Barracks****

* * *

Kenpachi Zakarai wasn't a man that was known for his patience. In short, he hated to be kept waiting. Which is why when Arthur showed up ten minutes late, the whole of the 11th Division cringed behind him as they awaited their Captain's response.

"You're late." All present could hear the annoyance that was in the large Captain's tone. That itself was usually a warning, causing most of the division to back up. Arthur put a hand behind his head and gave a weak chuckle; "Sorry about that. I woke up a little later than I had expected to." Kenpachi merely growled in response and turned back around to see the shocked stares of his division. "What are you all gawking at?!" The sound of their angry Captain's voice brought them all back down to earth. They all snapped back to attention and screamed in a unified voice; "Nothing sir!" Kenpachi rolled his eyes and gestured towards Arthur. "This is Arthur…something or other. He's going to be the newest addition to our division, as well as our new Fifth Seated Officer." This got a big reaction, from both the crowd and Arthur. "Wait a second. I don't remember being told that I was to be an Officer."

Hearing a chuckle, Arthur turned around to see Ikkaku shaking his head. "You fought and held your own against one of the most powerful people in the Seireitei, not to mention that you've unlocked your Shikai, and you really don't think that merits an Officer's seat?" Arthur shrugged and turned away with a small blush on his cheek. The way Ikkaku had described it made him feel a little stupid; "Well…yeah." Ikkaku shook his head once again; "Take it from me Richards, lose the modesty. That may be seen as a good aspect in some of the other divisions, but here, you show that and we'll all see it as a sign of weakness." Arthur nodded his head in thanks and turned back to meet the judging faces of his Division. They all looked pretty strong and even the women had looks on their face that said "Mess with me and you won't live to regret it." Arthur then noticed Kenpachi walking off the stage and could see Ikkaku stretching out of the corner of his eye.

"Wait, what's going on?" The spikey-haired captain answered with what sounded like an annoyed sigh; "You and Ikkaku are going to have a match. It's a kind of initiation we do for all the new officers."

"Why do I have to fight? I fought against you yesterday just to join the division. What's the point?" Though that wasn't the only reason, and Kenpachi could sense it. Even though Isane and the 4th Division did a good job of healing him, reishi to time to become restored, and Arthur had used a lot in both fighting Kenpachi and unlocking his Shikai. "Then this should be a piece of cake, shouldn't it?" Kenpachi gave Arthur his psychotic grin and went to stand among the crowd. _Well this is gonna suck._ Arthur took a deep breath before turning his attention to Ikkaku. Said Third Seat was in the middle of performing his pre-fight "Luck Dance." Arthur decided to use this time to go over what he knew about his opponent.

_Okay, Ikkaku was one of the people helping me train over the past few years. That means he knows a lot of my moves and my fighting-style, but that doesn't mean he knows all of my tricks._

Over the last two years, there had been times when no one was available to train with Arthur. So, he took those days to perfect what he was taught and had even created a few of his own techniques. _That gives me a slight advantage, even though he has a few advantages of his own. _He then noticed that Ikkaku was finishing up his dance. With a sigh of defeat, Arthur began to remove the upper portion of his robes. This brought many cries of indignation, looks of confusion, and blushes from the crowd.

"What the hell!? Why are you stripping? Keep going! Keep your clothes on!" The second to last comment caused a blush to appear on Arthur's face and a laugh from the man opposite him. Many in the crowd couldn't stop themselves from staring at the long, jagged scar that had formed across his chest. This caused Ikkaku and Kenpachi's eyebrows to rise. It was in the exact place where he'd been cut the day before. They didn't know, but the wounds he receives before he releases his Shikai is still present and reappears after it's sealed. Prodyous' main purpose is to protect and therefore, his wielder's mind and body are both protected when he is released. When he finished taking it off, he made sure to fold it and bent down, smiling to the person below him. She was a woman of about 5'6 with brown hair and green eyes and her face became a bright red when his smile reached her. "Would you mind holding onto this for me?" She nodded and gently took the fabric from his hands. Arthur gave her a nod of thanks and turned to meet the questioning gaze of his friend.

He gave a small shrug and began to stretch as he explained; "Pretty much every fight I've been in has either completely or nearly destroyed my clothes and I'm tired of having to get new sets." Ikkaku nodded at the explanation and remembered all the times they trained together and how they almost always ended with how Arthur just described.

Finishing his stretches, Arthur took his zanpakuto, now with a strap, and slung it over his shoulders in a baldric position. Ikkaku readied his own zanpakuto with the sheath in the opposite hand; "Ready when you are." Arthur got into a stance that Ikkaku had not yet seen. His body was facing sideways and crouched towards the ground. His left arm rose into the air with his right going down towards the ground, his hands in an open palm strike (Goku's stance when he first fights Vegeta). Ikkaku felt a small shiver run down his back as Arthur's usually carefree look was replaced by one of determination and the air around him became thick with confidence. A stare down began between the two and when Kenpachi gave a small grunt to begin, they both jumped towards each other.

They met in the air. Ikkaku slashed downwards with his sheath, forcing Arthur to block with his arm. Ikkaku then followed up with a strike directed towards Arthur's midsection with his zanpakuto. Arthur flipped his arm that was blocking the sheath and grabbed it, forcing off it and falling back. The zanpakuto passed through the air a few inches above his head and caused Ikkaku to lose his balance for a second. Arthur took advantage of that one second and pushed forward. He threw a punch at Ikkaku's face, only to have it hit air as Ikkaku leaned left. Arthur smirked and kicked the officer in the side and sent him to the ground. Ikkaku landed on his feet after he flipped himself. "Not bad, but I know that you can do better."

Arthur stayed silent and gave Ikkaku a blank stare. His eyes widened when Ikkaku. He began to look around the area until he finally found him. Unfortunately, Ikkaku appeared right in front of Arthur, his zanpakuto already in motion. Arthur quickly back flipped out of the way and saw the blade destroy the bit of land where he had just been. His instincts screamed at him as he rolled to his left, feeling the air of a passing sword. For the next few minutes, it was nothing more than a game of cat and mouse as Ikkaku made sure that Arthur had no room to breathe. Finally, Ikkaku faked right and caught Arthur in his left side. The force of the swing sent Arthur into a nearby wall. Ikkaku checked the ground and smiled when he saw a decent amount of blood where Arthur was just standing. "Don't count me out yet, I'm just getting started."

All eyes went to the dust cloud that covered the area where Arthur was. When it cleared, everyone saw that Arthur was on his feet. There was a familiar white aura surrounding his body and Ikkaku's eyes narrowed when he saw that the cut on Arthur's left flank wasn't as deep as he had thought. "That was close. If I had been any slower, that could have been a whole lot worse." Arthur walked forward and brought his hands to his face, switching into a basic boxing stance. "You ready to get serious?" Arthur's aura grew brighter and his reiatsu flared, forcing a few of those in the crowd to their knees and caused Ikkaku to brace himself. Despite the show of power, Ikkaku's smile came back in full force as he placed his sheath to the pommel of his zanpakuto; "You bet! But let's say you and me kick it up a notch." His reiatsu flooded over the field and made Arthur stagger, causing the fighter to narrow his eyes. **"Extend, Hozyukimaru!" **A red light encased both the sword and sheath as they seemed to fuse together and get longer. When the light died down, Ikkaku was holding a large spear. The pole seemed to be made of wood with a single-edged steel blade on the end. Ikkaku then proceeded to do a series of spins and twirls with the spear before pointing it at Arthur. Deciding not to take any chances, Arthur reached over his shoulder and drew his zanpakuto.

Many in the crowd began to whisper and place bets with each other on who would win. Majority bet on Ikkaku, seeing as he had his Shikai activated and had Arthur on the defensive the whole time. Those that had bet on Arthur had a valid reason, which was soon voiced by Kenpachi; "He's only just drawn his sword."

"Alright then. Round 2."

Arthur took the initiative and charged the bald officer, using his reishi to enhance his speed. He appeared in front of Ikkaku within the blink of an eye and slashed at Ikkaku's right. Ikkaku blocked with the pole of his spear, grunting as he was forced back. Arthur then coated his blade with reishi and began to cut through the weapon. Ikkaku smirked and began to push back, "Got you!" The shaft of the spear separated and became like a sort of nunchaku, attached by a metal chain. It wrapped around Arthur's zanpakuto, also cutting the others arm. Arthur grit his teeth and quickly _Shunpo_-ed away, panting. _Damn, he's a lot stronger and a bit more skilled than I thought he was._ He then charged again, this time landing a solid blow on Ikkaku's forearm. Both then jumped back. Arthur noticed that though Ikkaku was also panting, he showed no signs of slowing down whatsoever. He bit his lip and swallowed his pride.

"I yield."

Groans and cheers rose from the audience as they both won and lost their bets.

Ikkaku frowned and stood up straight; "Why'd you do that? I can tell that both of us were about to really go at it." Arthur chuckled and began to the crowd; "That's exactly why I stopped. Well, one of the reasons anyway." He shook his head at his friend's questioning gaze. "If we had kept going and fought all out, we would have probably destroyed a large portion of our barracks and I'm almost positive that we would have been punished by the Head Captain." Arthur stopped in front of the girl holding his robe and thanked her before taking it back; giving her a disarming smile that made her face turn red. "Also, I may not have looked it, but I'm running pretty low on gas and still haven't fully recovered from yesterday. I would have lost this fight for sure." He tossed his robe over his shoulder and turned to face his Captain.

Kenpachi kept a straight face as he looked over his newest addition; "You're telling me, that was nothing like our last fight. I'll let you slide with the forfeit this time, but..." He leaned in and gave a maniacal grin, "I expect my officers to fight until they can't move their bodies. Is that clear?" Getting a nod from his new Fifth Seat, Kenpachi faced his division and gave a few more announcements. "Now then, you're all dismissed." Everyone went about their own devices. Arthur went and checked out his new office. It was pretty plain and he noticed a stack of papers already on his desk.

_It needs some work, but it'll do. Now, for those papers and tonight. _

So Arthur went and began his new life as an officer. The only thing gnawing at him was where he was supposed to take Isane out to eat that night.

* * *

**And there it is. **

**Chapter 9 is finally completed. As I said, the next chapter won't have that much action and will focus more on the plot and a little bit of romance.**

**Again, sorry it took so long, but I'm back and so is Arthur. **

**Reaper, over and out**


End file.
